Flexible circuits offer the same advantages as conventional printed circuit boards, including quality, reliability and high density. The flexible nature of the circuits enable them to assume three-dimensional configurations in order to save weight and space over conventional wiring. Particularly, the formability of a flexible circuit enables a package size reduction and allows the circuit to be folded into unique designs in order to solve interconnection problems. Consequently, flexible circuits find many uses, including automotive, aerospace, electronics and industrial applications. Additionally, because the flexible circuit is able to be folded to a desired configuration it may improve the internal appearance of the electronic package and increase the overall desirability of a product. Typically, such flexible circuits are folded and assembled within in a circuit housing by hand.